


Eatin ass is my aesthetic

by MidousujiAkira



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidousujiAkira/pseuds/MidousujiAkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eatin ass<br/>for real tho, this is just a shitty one shot i wrote at 5am because of a post i made on tumblr almost a month ago about sasuke eatin ass. And then a mutual reblogged it and started talking about sasuke gettin his ass ate and well, Here you go, Max and Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eatin ass is my aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr user godheadcomplex and tumblr user norimizujaibo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+user+godheadcomplex+and+tumblr+user+norimizujaibo).



> THIS IS A REALLY SHITTY, NOT EVEN 4 PARAGRAPH LONG THING OF SASUKE GETTING HIS ASS ATE. IM SORRY, ITS 5 AM WHERE I LIVE BUT PLEASE ENJOY. i WILL PROBABLY WRITE MORE NARUSASU BECAUSE WOW ITS IMPORTANT. GO SLUTTY SASUKE!!!

Naruto and Sasuke had an illicit relationship going on for a while. This time they were in Naruto's room, making out, Sasuke on Naruto's lap. Naruto kissed down Sasuke's neck and nibbled along the way, listening to his moans. They sounded so good to him. He wanted to hear more. He helped sasuke pull off his shirt, and then he pulled off his own. They continued making out until Naruto laid Sasuke down, hovering above him and continuing to kiss him. He moved his hands down to Sasuke's pants, and pulled those, including his underwear off aswell. This had become so normal to them. He didnt care anymore. Sasuke's pants were off and they decided to switch positions. Sasuke turned around, laying his head down, but his ass straight in the air, almost begging to be fingered. 

       Naruto complied, pushing two lubed fingers inside Sasuke, only to hear a loud moan come out. Sasuke covered his mouth and closed his eyes, and Naruto continued. Sasuke moved closer and closer to Naruto, as it felt so good and he just couldnt help himself. It surprised Naruto, how much of a bottom Sasuke turned out to be, but Naruto didnt mind one bit. Sasuke was soon pressed up against Naruto, so he started leaning back. He decided to go for it, and moved so he was under sasuke now, he bit Sasuke's thighs lightely, and sasuke let out another moan/yelp. Naruto smiled as he continued. Licking and biting. He then licked a very, very sensitive spot. Sasuke moaned out the words "Dont stop" So naruto didnt stop. He continued to lick Sasuke's ass and he liked it. Sasuke was feeling so good, and he wanted to make naruto feel good to, so he moved Naruto's pants off and took his cock into his hands. Sasuke soon put Naruto's cock into his mouth and began to move his head.

        Naruto moaned a little but continued to eat out the black haired boy, grabbing onto sasuke's thighs and pushing his tongue deeper inside the boy. Sasuke moaned onto Naruto's cock, which felt amazing. Naruto reached over and grabbed onto Sasuke's, moving his hand up and down while continuing what he was already doing. Sasuke opened his mouth even more and lifted his head up off of the cock in his mouth. He moaned loudly and clenched the bed sheets as he breathed heavily. He began moaning out Naruto's name along with the words "Im going to cum". He clenched his fists tighter and pulled the sheets more as he came all over himself and Naruto's stomachs. Naruto pulled himself out from under Sasuke and wiped his mouth as he smiled and sat up. Sasuke actually smiled back, still breathing heavily. 

      "What are you doing?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked confused until Naruto said "You finished way to quickly and I still need to get off" And within seconds, Sasuke got on the floor and then on his knees in front of Naruto. He continued the blowjob he had just barely started. Naruto was feeling good, he loved it when Sasuke listened so well. 

 

 

 

 

woah im tired goodnight


End file.
